Managing social media content for both individuals and businesses can be overwhelming with the volume of content that is displayed. This problem is multiplied by the number of social media applications (SMAs) that have become mainstream, e.g., FACEBOOK®, TWITTER®, LINKEDIN®, GOOGLE®, etc. The problem is further compounded by the many accounts requiring a unique login and user interface to view content. At present, users of social media have to manage and filter the content separately within each of the social media solutions.
Further, advertisers must essentially deal with each social media provider separately to reach a given user demographic, even though the user demographic may commonly utilize multiple social media providers.